<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath by notallbees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286753">Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees'>notallbees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revolt [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Sex, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Miscommunication, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Claude reached for Lorenz's hands, closing his fingers around them. "You don't need to do this," he murmured. "If it's too soon—"</p>
  <p>"No," Lorenz said sharply, then winced. "Forgive me. But no, I cannot hide any longer."</p>
  <p>"Lorenz, it's barely been a week."</p>
  <p>Lorenz huffed. "And my wounds are healed, are they not? Why should I continue to behave as though something shameful has occurred? The longer I hide myself, the more people will start to think that I <i>have</i>  something to hide!"</p>
</blockquote>

<p>Lorenz finds that it's not as easy as he hoped to put his traumatic experience behind him. Claude struggles to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revolt [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little bit of a casual sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921986">Revolt</a>, so you should probably read that one first!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorenz was fretting. Claude had long grown used to spotting the signs of it—not that Lorenz had ever been terribly good at hiding his feelings or inner turmoil—but today it was particularly heinous. Lorenz had barely touched his breakfast, and now he couldn't seem to sit still. Even when he sat, his hands would flutter nervously, and he kept clearing his throat and smoothing down his immaculate clothing.</p><p>"Lorenz," Claude murmured, dropping to a crouch in front of him. He rested his hands heavily on Lorenz's knees. "Sweetheart, look at me."</p><p>Lorenz looked up sharply, though his eyes darted across to the servant replacing the flowers in a corner of the room before meeting Claude's gaze. "Duke R—"</p><p>"Claude," Claude said with gentle force, and smiled wryly. "All of the servants know I'm bedding you, after all."</p><p>Colour rushed to Lorenz's cheeks, but the momentary flash of indignation faded just as quickly. "It seems there is hardly anyone left that does not know."</p><p>Resisting the urge to ask if the fact disturbed him, for now was not the time to distract Lorenz with any more worrying thoughts, Claude instead reached for Lorenz's hands, closing his fingers around them. "You don't need to do this," he murmured as the servant withdrew, leaving them alone together. "If it's too soon—"</p><p>"No," Lorenz said sharply, then winced. "Forgive me. But no, I cannot hide any longer."</p><p>"Lorenz, it's barely been a week."</p><p>Lorenz huffed. "And my wounds are healed, are they not? Why should I continue to behave as though something shameful has occurred? The longer I hide myself, the more people will start to think that I <i>have</i>  something to hide!" </p><p>"Lorenz, peace," Claude said gently, squeezing his cold fingers. "I don't intend to get in your way. Only you know what's right for you."</p><p>With a sigh, Lorenz relaxed, shoulders slumping. "I know. I apologise." Sitting up straight again, he swallowed heavily, then reached up to tug at a lock of his hair. "Do you think—does it really look alright?" </p><p>Claude smiled. "You always look beautiful to me," he murmured, reaching up to cup Lorenz's jaw, grazing his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. </p><p>Flushing again, Lorenz cast his gaze aside. "You're just saying that to make me be quiet."</p><p>The words were quietly spoken, but they struck Claude like a fist. It was a long time since Lorenz had accused him of being insincere. "That's not true," he said, brow furrowing. He gently tilted Lorenz's chin. "Lorenz, look at me." </p><p>Reluctantly, Lorenz drew his gaze back to Claude's. "You needn't—placate me," Lorenz said haltingly. He wrinkled his nose. "Just because you're bedding me, that doesn't mean you're obligated to—"</p><p>"Hold on, hold on," Claude said, interrupting him sternly. "When I said—Lorenz, I don't think of you as a convenience, surely you know that by now."</p><p>Lorenz looked away again. His slender throat bobbed as he swallowed once more. "You needn't be…" He paused, grimacing. "Kind."</p><p>His words stung. More than stung; Claude was reminded of a dozen instances where he'd been accused of not taking something seriously enough, of not committing himself entirely, and he couldn't help but feel that this was his punishment for not being direct enough about his feelings. "Listen," he said, clutching Lorenz's hands tightly. "Listen to me. When have I ever chosen to be <i>kind</i>  to you instead of honest?"</p><p>Lorenz's face crumpled. "Claude, I—"</p><p>"I'm not finished," Claude said sharply. "I know that you've been through something that I can't begin to understand. I can see that it's made you doubt everyone and everything around you, including yourself." He gave Lorenz's hands another determined squeeze. "But I swear to you, you can trust me. I won't lie to you."</p><p>For a moment he feared that Lorenz was about to cry, but his face remained dry. After a moment, Lorenz nodded, biting a dent into his lip. </p><p>"Alright," Claude said softly. He kissed Lorenz's hand, then got to his feet, and reached for the hairbrush that Lorenz had discarded. "May I?"</p><p>Lorenz looked up at him briefly. "Do I need tidying up?"</p><p>Claude shook his head. "You need calming down."</p><p>"Ah." Lorenz nodded. "Very well."</p><p>Sitting down beside him—Lorenz still flinched if anyone moved behind him without ample warning, and sometimes even then—Claude began to run the hairbrush through Lorenz's hair. Mayr had done a deliberately bad job of cutting Lorenz's hair in front of the crowd, and Claude's barber had cut Lorenz's remaining hair very short to account for it. It was shorter even than he'd worn it during their time at the academy, but with a certain softness around his face that made his sharp features appear more delicate. There wasn't a tangle to be found, but as Claude dragged the soft brush through Lorenz's hair with slow, rhythmic strokes, Lorenz began to relax. His shoulders sank again, and his jaw unclenched, hands unfolding where they lay against his thighs. Claude watched his long, thin fingers slowly uncurl, and silently gave thanks once more that Lorenz's captors hadn't done anything to damage his hands. Delicate joints were more difficult for healers to mend, and Claude had seen more than one soldier permanently disfigured by Adrestian torturers. </p><p>"Can you turn around for me, sweetheart?" Claude asked softly, resting his hand against Lorenz's shoulder. </p><p>Lorenz took a deep breath, then he turned his body so that his back was to Claude. His shoulders were still relaxed, and he didn't flinch when Claude began to brush his hair again. Claude let out a breath he'd unconsciously been holding. </p><p>"What would you like to do after the council meeting?" Claude asked lightly.</p><p>There was a pause, then Lorenz cleared his throat. "I don't know."</p><p>"Perhaps a walk," Claude suggested. When Lorenz didn't answer, he winced and tried to think of a less public option. "Or perhaps you and I could return here for lunch."</p><p>Lorenz nodded. "Alright." After a moment he cleared his throat. "You know, you need not treat me like a frightened child."</p><p>Claude winced. "Is that what I'm doing?" he asked in an airy tone. "I thought I was just being greedy, trying to get you alone."</p><p>"I see," Lorenz said, clearly trying to infuse humour into his voice. "So your intentions are not admirable."</p><p>"On the contrary," Claude argued lightly. "I intend to do a great deal of admiring. Namely of you with as few clothes on as possible."</p><p>Lorenz laughed under his breath. "For shame, Duke Riegan," he murmured, playing along. Neither mentioned that they had yet to be intimate together since Lorenz's return. Helping him to bathe the day after his rescue was the only time Claude had seen Lorenz without his clothes on. He had only Lorenz's word for it that his injuries were indeed fully healed. </p><p>Claude finished brushing Lorenz's hair, then he laid his hands heavily on Lorenz's shoulders. "Is that alright?"</p><p>After a moment, Lorenz nodded. "Thank you." He leaned back against Claude, sighing softly. "Will I pass muster?"</p><p>"Absolutely." Claude kissed the top of his head. "And remember, if they get too much for you, just say the word and I'll cause a distraction."</p><p>Lorenz turned to face him, chuckling softly. "What are you going to do, knock over a glass? Set something on fire?"</p><p>"Oh, not a bad idea," Claude said, and began to pat over his pockets, pretending to look for something. "Hold on, I need to write these down."</p><p>"Fool," Lorenz said fondly, shaking his head. </p><p>Claude grinned, delighted to see him smiling. He slowly leaned closer and, when Lorenz didn't retreat, kissed his cheek. "We ought to leave soon," he said quietly. </p><p>Lorenz nodded. "I'm ready."</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Lorenz made it through the council meeting without incident, though his discomfort was palpable, at least to Claude. At one point another councillor had complimented Lorenz's short hair, and Lorenz had gone pale and rigid. Claude had done his best to keep the news of Lorenz's kidnapping to a small circle of people, but he was beginning to wonder if it wasn't doing more harm than good. </p><p>After making their escape, they took the carriage back to the townhouse that Claude had barely touched since his grandfather's passing, usually spending his time at the palace or at the Gloucester townhouse instead. Lorenz hadn't felt comfortable in either since their return to Derdriu, so Claude had opened up the musty house and had it scoured from top to bottom in an attempt to make Lorenz as comfortable as possible. </p><p>Naturally, Lorenz occupied a guest room while staying with him, at least officially. It wouldn't normally have seen much use, but neither of them had been sleeping well since Lorenz's rescue, and so Lorenz had insisted on sleeping alone. When they arrived back at the house, Lorenz excused himself to rest, while Claude paced around his study and tried to decide what constituted a reasonable amount of time before he could go up to Lorenz with the offer of tea or something to eat, or just his company. </p><p>When no solution presented itself, Claude sank into a chair and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, sensing an oncoming headache. If he had his way, he'd keep Lorenz away from all his duties for at least a month, but there was still a mess to be dealt with in Gloucester, not to mention a trial must be held for Mayr and his compatriots. </p><p>Feeling deeply frustrated, Claude pulled off his jacket and sash of office, stripping down to his shirt and trousers. He picked up a training axe from near the kitchen door, and stepped out into the muggy, grey afternoon. There were two training dummies to one side of the garden, and Claude spent a few minutes practicing against them, ducking and weaving in an attempt to tire himself more quickly. By the time he stopped he was breathing hard, and his shirt was damp with sweat. Sighing, he returned the axe to its place, asked for tea to be sent up to Lorenz's room, and went upstairs to change his shirt. </p><p>As he was passing the guest room, Lorenz called out to him. Claude hurried to the door.</p><p>"What is it?" he asked, stepping inside. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Lorenz was sitting up in bed, looking pleasantly disheveled. "Oh, yes," he said, tilting his head at Claude and looking puzzled. "Why shouldn't I be?"</p><p>Claude cleared his throat. "No reason," he said, forcing himself to relax and crossing over to the bed. "I asked for tea. Do you need anything else?"</p><p>Lorenz smiled up at him. "You're so thoughtful. Won't you sit?" he asked, patting the bed beside him. He laughed as Claude joined him. "Have you been training?"</p><p>"Perhaps," Claude said, grinning. He reached out and slowly tucked a lock of hair behind Lorenz's ear. "Why, do I smell?"</p><p>"Yes," Lorenz said, leaning into him. He pressed his face against Claude's damp neck. "You smell wonderful."</p><p>Laughing softly, Claude put his arms around Lorenz, who eagerly returned the gesture, cuddling up to him. "Did you sleep?" Claude asked softly, stroking over Lorenz's hair. </p><p>Lorenz shuddered. "No. My mind is too busy."</p><p>"Can I do anything to help?"</p><p>Lorenz nodded. "Lie down with me?" Releasing Claude, he shuffled over to make space. </p><p>Claude climbed on top of the sheets, lying down beside Lorenz. "This should give the servants something to gossip about," he said with a wry smile. </p><p>"Quite," Lorenz said, though he didn't return Claude's smile. He looked pale and wan, and he took a deep, shuddering breath before speaking again. "I apologise for my conduct today. Perhaps a full council meeting was a touch ambitious. Rest assured I'll still continue my duties as—"</p><p>"Wait, wait, why are you apologising?" Claude asked, frowning. "I told you that you can take as much time as you need."</p><p>"And maybe what I <i>need</i>  is to be busy," Lorenz snapped. </p><p>Claude watched him carefully, silent, and after a moment Lorenz groaned and hid his face in the pillow.</p><p>"Forgive me," he said, muffled. </p><p>"Don't be silly." Claude ran a hand up and down his arm slowly. "Nothing to forgive."</p><p>After a moment, Lorenz lifted his head. "Would you—hold me, please?"</p><p>Nodding, Claude moved closer and took Lorenz in his arms, feeling the tension in his own chest unknot as Lorenz relaxed into him. It was a relief to be able to give comfort; too often in the past week, Lorenz had turned or flinched away from him. An understandable response, but one that still hurt. "It will be alright," he murmured, running his hand up and down Lorenz's back to soothe him. </p><p>A servant arrived a few minutes later to bring a tray of tea things. Claude smiled at her as she set it down on a table, but Lorenz didn't even raise his head, keeping his face pressed against Claude's chest. </p><p>Eventually, Claude patted his shoulder gently. "How about some tea, sweetheart?"</p><p>Lorenz nodded, but when he lifted his head, it was to seek out Claude's mouth and kiss him hard. Surprised, it was several moments before Claude thought to respond, but when he did, Lorenz moaned and pressed against him through the sheets. He began to unfasten Claude's shirt, then pulled it up, urging him to remove it. </p><p>"Lorenz," Claude said, having tossed his shirt aside. He cupped Lorenz's face between his hands. "Are you sure you want—"</p><p>"Oh, <i>enough</i>, Claude von Riegan," Lorenz said crossly, shaking him off. "I'm tired of being looked at like I'm past all utility. Are you going to kiss me or not?"</p><p>Claude hesitated. "Lorenz…"</p><p>"Claude," Lorenz said impatiently.</p><p>Putting aside his reservations, Claude kissed him again, cupping his hand against Lorenz's neck as he parted Lorenz's lips with his tongue. It was heated at once, no doubt thanks to their limited intimacy in the past few weeks. After a few moments, Lorenz scrambled out from beneath the sheets and they pressed themselves against one another, urgent and hungry. He still felt thin and frail in Claude's arms; Claude suspected he'd grown even thinner since his rescue, but he didn't know how to help, how to make this right. So instead he tangled his legs with Lorenz's and kissed and kissed him, trying to make sense of the spaces between them. </p><p>As their kisses grew more urgent, Claude rolled Lorenz onto his back and began to strip him out of his shirt, hungrily seeking more skin. He spread his hands on Lorenz's bare chest and grazed his teeth over Lorenz's collarbone. Lorenz still had angry scars from the burns that Mayr had inflicted on him, and Claude was careful to avoid them for fear of hurting him. </p><p>"Please, Claude," Lorenz groaned, pulling at him impatiently. </p><p>"Alright, I'm here," Claude murmured, lowering himself down and kissing Lorenz eagerly. "What do you need?" he panted, his hand against Lorenz's neck as he gentled his kisses and trailed his mouth along Lorenz's jaw, lingering over his pulse. But then he stopped as he realised that Lorenz had gone stiff in his arms. "...Lorenz?"</p><p>"N-not—" Lorenz said weakly. "Please don't—touch me there."</p><p>Claude's eyes widened as he realised his hand was pressed tight to Lorenz's neck, his thumb nudging up against the underside of Lorenz's jaw. He snatched his hand away quickly, feeling sick with guilt. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pushing himself up again. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"</p><p>Lorenz nodded tightly. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and sighed it out again. Then, to Claude's horror, he pasted on a weak smile and reached up for him. "We don't have to stop."</p><p>Resisting Lorenz's attempts to pull him closer again, Claude instead rolled to one side and sat up. "Lorenz. You don't need to pretend—"</p><p>"I'm not," Lorenz snapped, his face shuttering. "I'm fine, Claude, really."</p><p>"No, you're not."</p><p>Lorenz sat up, glaring accusingly at Claude. "You seem determined for me to be some sort of invalid."</p><p>"That's not true—"</p><p>"How many times must I tell you that I'm well?"</p><p>"You may be well in body, but not in mind," Claude said crossly.</p><p>There was a terrible silence.</p><p>"Oh, I see," Lorenz said, his voice decidedly chilly. Claude tried to interject, but Lorenz spoke over him. "So you think I am mad, do you?"</p><p>"Of course not," Claude said, exasperated. "But what you've experienced, that takes time to recover from."</p><p>"Time which I do not have," Lorenz said impatiently. </p><p>Claude shook his head. "Then we'll <i>make</i>  time."</p><p>"I have duties that must—"</p><p>"Not anymore," Claude said. "I'm temporarily removing you from duty."</p><p>Lorenz's jaw dropped. "Are you <i>mad</i>?" he demanded, his cheeks flooding with indignation. "You cannot—my position is a <i>birthright</i>, how <i>dare</i>  you try to take it from me?"</p><p>Claude huffed, trying to hold on to the last threads of his patience. "I'm not taking your title or your position, Lorenz. Just handing off your responsibilities for a little while."</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"You need to <i>rest</i>, Lorenz."</p><p>Lorenz stared at him for several moments, looking horror-struck, then he closed his mouth and got to his feet, reaching for his discarded waistcoat.</p><p>"Lorenz, what are you doing?"</p><p>"Leaving," Lorenz hissed. "Which should be perfectly obvious."</p><p>Claude got to his feet, his heart in his throat, a horrible nausea rising in his chest. "Wait, please—"</p><p>"Apparently I am no good to you at all," Lorenz said, scowling as he fumbled over the fastening of his waistcoat, "so I might as well go and find somewhere that I can be of use—damn it!" He cursed as one of the buttons on his waistcoat came loose and skittered across the floor. Ignoring it, Lorenz picked up his jacket and started to draw it on over his misbuttoned waistcoat. </p><p>"Lorenz, no," Claude said, hurrying to move between him and the door. "Please, don't go—"</p><p>"Out of my way," Lorenz said, his voice shaking with anger. "Since it's clear I am nothing but a burden—"</p><p>He tried to sweep Claude aside and reach for the door, but Claude stood fast, holding his arms out to the sides to bar him. "Don't you dare walk out of that door, Lorenz," he said, watching him with a desperate look, only thinking of the last time Lorenz stormed out on him. "Didn't you promise me we wouldn't leave each other in anger again?"</p><p>Lorenz's face paled, his eyes widening. He fell back a step, staring at Claude with his chest rising and falling sharply. "I—I didn't think."</p><p>After a moment, Claude moved closer to him, reaching out to take one of his hands. "Please, talk to me," he said softly. "Then, if you still want to go, I won't stop you."</p><p>After a moment, Lorenz gave a tight nod, then his shoulders slumped and he curled in on himself, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. </p><p>"Can I—" Claude murmured, putting his hands gently on Lorenz's waist. When Lorenz nodded, Claude pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly.</p><p>Returning his embrace, Lorenz began to sob into Claude's shoulder. For several minutes, Claude just held him as he wept, stroking a hand up and down his back to soothe him. When the worst had passed, Claude slowly led him back to the bed and sat him down. </p><p>"Please forgive me," Lorenz murmured, looking away from him. "I don't know what's come over me lately."</p><p>"Lorenz," Claude said. He gently cupped Lorenz's cheeks, tilting his face up, and using his thumbs to wipe the wetness from his face. "I know how this sounds, coming from me, but you and I—need to be <i>honest</i>  with each other, alright? And with ourselves."</p><p>Lorenz swallowed thickly. "You're right," he said, his voice croaky.  He tried to smile. "That <i>does</i>  sound ridiculous, coming from you."</p><p>Claude chuckled. "I know, but I like to think I'm open to new experiences. Will you try? For me?"</p><p>Closing his eyes, Lorenz nodded, and Claude bent down to kiss him on the forehead before sitting down beside him. </p><p>"What should I say?" Lorenz asked after a moment, hands fluttering nervously in his lap again.</p><p>Claude reached out to take hold of them. "What are you afraid will happen, if things don't go back to normal right away?"</p><p>Lorenz looked away again. "That should be obvious."</p><p>"Tell me anyway," Claude murmured, stroking Lorenz's hand with his thumb. "Please?"</p><p>Lorenz heaved a sigh, but didn't protest, instead appearing to consider the question. After a moment, he cleared his throat and spoke softly, "I suppose—my authority has been questioned once already, in perhaps the most heinous way possible." He grimaced. "I fear it happening again. Dissent and difficulty among the Council could easily trickle down to the populace."</p><p>Claude nodded, reaching up to brush Lorenz's hair behind his ear. "I can understand that."</p><p>Lorenz closed his eyes. "Then you must know how much I *need*  my work just now."</p><p>Again, Claude nodded.</p><p>"And—" Lorenz continued hesitantly, "if you—that is, the things we said last week. If you have regrets…"</p><p>He wouldn't meet Claude's eyes as he spoke, and it was that reticence, more than his words, that drove home his meaning. </p><p>"You think I didn't mean what I said?" Claude whispered, staring at him, his heart pounding in his chest. </p><p>Lorenz's mouth flattened. "You can scarcely bear to touch me," he murmured. </p><p>"Lorenz, no," Claude said, clutching at Lorenz's hands again. He lifted them to his face and kissed his knuckles. "I want you as much as I did before, I swear it." Claude's throat ached; he almost felt as though he might weep. He swallowed heavily to clear it. "Please, Lorenz—I don't know what to do. I know I try to seem like I always have the answers, but I'm fumbling in the dark here. I don't know how to help. It feels like everything I do makes things worse for you."</p><p>Finally, Lorenz dragged his gaze up to Claude's face, his eyes wet. "You have not...grown tired of me?"</p><p>"Are you joking?" Claude asked, laughing wetly. He lifted his hand to cup Lorenz's face. "How could I ever grow tired of anyone who keeps me on my toes the way you do?"</p><p>Lorenz sniffed. "And you do not...think me repulsive?"</p><p>Claude groaned, and leaned closer to press their foreheads together. "I could never, ever find you repulsive." He tilted his head and kissed the corner of Lorenz's mouth softly. "Please trust me."</p><p>"Oh—" Lorenz caught Claude's face between both hands and kissed him firmly on the mouth. "Of course I trust you, love," he said, breathless. "More than anything."</p><p>Gently, Claude slid his hands against Lorenz's chest. "Why don't you get back in bed, and I'll pour you some tea, before it stews into oblivion?"</p><p>Lorenz nodded. "Alright. Thank you."</p><p>Claude patted his knee. "Perhaps you'll let me postpone tomorrow's meetings?"</p><p>For a moment, Lorenz's shoulders stiffened, his mouth going taut, but then he sagged and nodded. "Perhaps. Let's discuss it later."</p><p>It wasn't what he'd hoped for, but it was still more of a concession than Claude had expected, so he decided not to press the issue until Lorenz had had a proper rest. </p><p>While Lorenz undressed again, Claude prepared the tea, then carried the tray over to join him in the bed. Lorenz sipped his slowly, the colour slowly returning to his cheeks as he drank. Watching him, Claude longed to tell him all that he felt; how he longed for Lorenz every moment that they were apart, how he'd come to adore him, body and soul. </p><p>"Whatever are you staring at?" Lorenz groused, his mouth tilting at the corner and giving him away as he looked over at Claude.</p><p> Claude smiled. "You," he said, and reached up to curl a lock of Lorenz's hair around his finger. "Just you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/notallbees">find me on twitter</a>  |  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&amp;commit=Sort+and+Filter&amp;work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&amp;include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=33628345&amp;work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bquery%5D=&amp;work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&amp;fandom_id=23985107&amp;user_id=notallbees">read my claurenz fic</a><br/> </p><p>yes I <i>will</i> keep filling the claurenz tag with love even if only five people read it! support your local rarepair! ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>